


I think makes this no sense

by tHE uncle that everyone loves (Hotdaddywithgoodstories)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pester, Post-Sburb, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub, SBURB, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotdaddywithgoodstories/pseuds/tHE%20uncle%20that%20everyone%20loves
Summary: i love you.. you love her and she loves you but i also love the other you.this makes no sense lol.johndave the unoriginal movie.not staring nic cage...





	

My name is John Egbert.  
I am saying this for about the 200th time in my entire life and the reason im in this entire situation is because i hate change so maybe i should restart.  
I'm John Egbert and this is the story.  
i suppose i should explain what the story is about  
but if you wait till the end and ask again...  
... I'll have to tell you love. 

yes,, its love strange right. yet its nothing special im just a guy and there are thousands of guys on planets who've been in love but not ever a love quite like this.  
I am in love with my best friend. Yes - I am aware how common this is, but wait for the catch. He's a guy. And I'm not gay. Okay I know what you're thinking. If you love a guy, you must be gay. No! I am definitely not gay. Not a ounce of homo in me but for this one guy I would give my entire life. Let's put it this way. If he never existed, I would have no interest in men... Nor women.  
I guess you could say I'm stridersexual, my heart has been deemed to him for the longest while and looking back on it he seemed so close yet so far away when he told me he would date a guy, I mean before the game he was a utter player, I'm sure he slept with several girls but at that point my greatest concern was his intent. It seemed as if he never truly committed to these girls, I never saw the same face twice and I was his neighbour.  
If he was happy, I could Cheer him on but deep down I knew something was off and I wanted to help him solve what was going on but before I had the chance-

 

-We were darted into the game. For a while everything was unsettling but eventually the intensity dimmed a little and we felt somewhat comfortable in these strange circumstances. Our friendship faded away, gradually I spent more time with karkat and he began dating a nice troll called Terezi, I was truly pleased that he was able to make it last despite neve knowing the reason for the sudden disappearances of all his girls; I found some comfort in knowing he had someone...  
Even if it wasn't me.  
I could give up on these foolish, impure feelings.  
I often gave dating someone a thought but it always felt so absurd trying to deny my thoughts of dave.  
He lingered on my mind like part of me.  
I hadn't seen him for months.

There was this one time where he came to my room,  
His face was bright red and he looked messy and unkempt with ruffled clothes - it was slightly attractive.  
He muttered word under his breath.  
He seemed tipsy and he gave off a strong scent.  
As he leaped under my bed covers curling up to me.  
I was tempted to turn my head to look towards him yet s I listened carefully and heard soft whimpers as if he was crying. But after that I never saw him again. 

In the morning as I woke I was surrounded my cushions in a unfamiliar place.Jade soon crowded around me, her presence was overwhelming, she seemed to give off a feeling of power. She explained to what happened and that I wouldn't see dave for 4 years. Gah that was far away. I would miss him but ir would give me time to balancebmy emotional state. 

3 years have passed since then and things have changed. Jade and davesprite started datingva couple years ago but these days they are getting um- serious.  
I only know because the walls in this house are thin and the secrets seep through the cracks in the door.  
I also have my fairshare of secrets to keep hidden so I walk outside of the front door and sit on the porch, looking into the depth of the galaxy. Somewhere out there is the dave I once loved. Time seems to take eternity to pass so I lay beneath the stars that swoop so close to my face that I wonder if I'm like their nic cage because nic cage is my star hehe. He's so charming and funny, one day I'll meet him for sure- me and-

I shoot up, my head twists frantically.. How am I here?  
Im sure I fell asleep outside last night.

"Hey Egg, What's up aren't you cold man? Last night you were sleeping outside. Don't you know that stars have secret teeth to munch you up with?"

I face upwards as DaveSprite glares down at me with a cheesy grin. Despite looking like my former love, he and I made a good friendship over the last few years.

"hehe shutup nerd"

"Dude! Says you lookin like that" 

I leap up towards him tackling him 

"say it again! this nerd will beat you up hehe"

He smiles. Peering down at me. He's just as tall as the other dave but he can float like a super cool magical bird man.

"I will allow this nerd to beat me since he is such an adorable Lil nerd"

I blush. AHH what am I doing. I grasp my face quickly squeezing the cheeks together. His hands reach out towards me. He pulls my hands away from my face and he pats my cheeks gently. I can't help but get more flushed. He pampers me like a baby.

"we should permanently dye your face this color. It's very kawaii as dirk would say but tbh it suits you"

What is he talking about? Dirk? I'm sure he was created like 3 years ago... Has he even met Dirk yet?? This guy is so strange. What's going on in his head?..

"I've met Dirk obviously. I've even met real dave too. Ove existed for longer than you think John. I wasn't born for you haha. My existence before meeting you is just as justified as after." 

His word sound dull and the joy in his tone is gone.  
I feel guilty. Oh no. Did I actually say that out loud? Silly me! I must've forgot to remove the speech marks.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I was just-"

"Hey Dave! I've been looking for you. Let's goo I have so much to tell you. I've missed you even though it's been like one week, I managed to get the system working and we'll be back home in exactly 11 months! Yippee!" 

Jade swings the door open with her new announcement and soon after drags davesprite off, probably to do some more inappropriate stuff.  
Oh man, I've really messed up


End file.
